One who Understands Nothing
by warriorrrrr
Summary: Every night John Watson has the same dream. Why is it that one who understands nothing can understand nothing? Post-Reichenbachn Johnlock


A/N: This is a present for my fwend Nikki, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABEZZZ. :D

Every night John Watson has the same dream.

He's there; it's repeating, always on repeat. He's watching Sherlock stand there before him, arms spread wide in a crude mockery of the cross, ready to take a idve off the St Harts Hospital. Sherlock removes his hands from his eyes and John looks in his eyes and was mesmerised by them. They weren't just one of the colour, it was like universes was in them and he could dive into thems and float into space forever, or at least until his head exploded from no air.

John opens his own eyes, watching as Sherlock removes his hands from his pockets to gesture wildly at him. Sherlock's eyes are cold and dead and he can only see the whites of them as if a zombie was he. He raised his hand forward as if asking John to take it. John reaches out four it.

"Sherlock I can't reach it it's too far" John said. His foots were stuck to the grass as if they were superglued to the rooftop.

Sherlock turned to face him.

"One who understands nothing can understand nothing." He said kyptically, his warm eyes blaziking with the powers of perhaps ten suns, maybe more; john wasn't sure because he studied biology and not psychics. John didn't understood what he was saying at any rate.

"I didn't understood what you was saying at any rate" John said, confusedly.

Sherlock jump off the building. It was a darkened night and the moon was risen and suddenly John and Sherlock was swapped places.

John was the one falling and he fell and he looks up into Sherlock's rapidly disappearing red eyes and he smirked hard.

"One who understands nothing can understand nothing" he repeats in that dead monotone voice.

John fell, his socks in front of his face because the gravity was pushing his legs upwards towards his face.

He could still see Sherlock above him, only he was really tiny now because he was really far away att the top of the hospital and John was falling and it was a sixty story buiding so it was real far done.

He closed his eyes as rhe saw the pavement coming up to reach him only in reality it was him coming down to reach the pavement but that doesn't sound as good.

Then he woke up. Was only a dream. But he had it every day for months ever sunce Sherlock's funeral. He vists his grave all the thyme but it was really far away so not too often.

He confessed his feeling to Sherlock's grave, and he could have sworn he saw Sherlock badly hidden stood behind a tree a couple metre away from the grave but he realised that it probably wasn't because Sherlock would know how to do disguises becayuse John had seen that movie film version ofhis blog starred Iron Man and Sherlock was disguise as womanin it and John hadn't even realised it wasn't a woman. Real life Sherlock at the time had said it was cause John dense but John know's he's opaque.

Anyway He really missed Sherlock so he went to work as usual he worked at a hospital but not St Heart hospital it was another hospital. He was tending to the children patients.

"Doctor John will I be okay?" the little girl asked. She was real sad because she had illness.

John looked ather little face. She was too young to do a death. He look at her chart and frown. Her pregnosis was not good. Still, ge had faith in her like he had faith in Sherlock. Because he wasn't real dead otherwise how could he be in tha dream he had for the first time the other day?

Being a Dcotor John know all about drams and how they worked and how people who were pshychic coud send messages.

He also knew Sherlock was psychic because he told him once.

FLASHBACK:

Sherlock turn to John.  
"John I am psyduck~

END FLASHBACK

He held out hope in him just like the little gurl.

He set down on the side of her bed and spoke.

"Uou will be fine little one. You gotta have faith"

She smile and her machines were haywire all beep beep beep.

He check them and was shocked.

"You're completely cured if all the illnesses are gone"

He double checked.

"And they are they gone away!"

Shesmile and hug him and her parents wept tears like a waterfall and John thought the room would be flood like that bit in Alice in Wonderland but it wasn'y because that was a children book, ironically, and was therefore fiction. The tears just made a tiny puddel on the foor, not big enough but human to sit in but big enough for pixies at a stretch. Maybe Lestrade could go swimming?

FLASHBACK:

Lestgrade turn to John.

"John I am pixy"

END FLASHBACK.

John finish up doing his rounds and left the pub nursing a hangover.

Hegtet home and Mrs Hodson was stood there all angry.

"John you have defaced my house you're a horrible man"

"I did nothing of the sort I am a lovely man thank you very much people like me because I am cute like a kitten."

Mrs Hodson smil and ruffled his hair.

"You're justy like a baby kitten"

John smirked. She wood know.

FLASHBACK

Mrs Hodon turned to John

"John I am Catwoman"

END FLASHBACK

The irony was sweet. Sweet like a deliious chocolate parfait.

He asked her why she thought he had graffiti tge house.

"Why do you though I had graffiti the house?"

She point to the ceiling.

ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS NOTHIN CANUNDERT SAND NOTHING

Was wrriten in massive curly letters.

He smile and shook his head, stroking his whiskers.

"You can tell that wasn't by me. It was by Sherlock!"

"WHAAAAAAAA?"

She managed, her face shocked.

"I deduced it from the fact that the message is signed "-SH"" he sed.

She clapped.

"Well done you havr remembere everything I tought you"

John frowned. What is this?

Mr Hodson took of his face to revealed that he was Sherlock all along.

"I was Sherlock all along" he revealled dramatically.

"But what happened to Mrs Hodson?"

"She lives with JMoriarty now, she goes by the name Moran. We will take her dwon together my love"

John blushed and his heart was all a flutter as if he had tachycardia.

"Love?" he asked.

Sherlock grinned as he took his lovers arms.

"John. I saw you confesds that day. I was concealed behind a tree."

John gasped. Hiding in plain sight!

"That was clever"

"I know. That's because I am clever. Now come tear through my virginity you sexy sexy man"

They eloped upstars for nights of love making and it was romantics and lovely.

THE END.


End file.
